Champ
is , the Black Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is an antrophomorphic bull-like android. He is one of the first three Kyurangers, after Stinger, to be awakened. Character History Early Life Sometime in the past, Champ was created by Dr. Anton as a bull fighting robot, which he won a championship belt for nine years and designed to combat evil like the Jack Matters. During his activation, Champ is taught by Anton about the meaning of life within the universe without being consumed by the fighting intent, or else that intent will permanently turned Champ into nothin more than a mindless machine. After winning the championship belt in nine years later, to celebrate his victory with his creator at night, Champ witnesses Jark Matter's mercenary Stinger poison Anton in front of his eyes. Enraged, Champ fought Stinger but lost, as the doctor died of his last breath to remind Champ of his teachings because of Stinger's poison. Sometime later, he acquired his Oushi Kyutama and was recruited to join the resistance as a Kyuranger, in hopes not only to eliminate Jark Matter regime but also to get revenge against Stinger. As Oushi Black Champ was part of the 3-man away team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Hammy and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Champ and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Upon learning the desert planet Needle was on the verge of exploding due to its Planesium being almost being trained, the seven Kyurangers traveled to the planet to remove Jark Matter. They easily defeated the Indavers, but were surprised to see a mysterious man approaching them. Champ quickly recognized the man as Stinger and charged at him, unintentionally causing all of his teammates (excluding Lucky) to be poisoned by Stinger when they attempted to restrain him. Back on the Orion, Champ explained his past with Stinger to Lucky before going back to Needle to fight Stinger. Falling to Stinger in the fight, Champ was saved by Lucky, who warned him not to chase revenge, especially since Stinger had been chosen by a Kyutama. While Champ was too weakened from fighting Stinger to help defeat the Daikaan, he was able to use the Oushi Voyager and stop Stinger's interference any further. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Champ is approached by Garu, who heard from Lucky about the circumstances surrounding Anton's death. The two realize they share similar tragedies, as well as a desire for vengeance. To pass time, the two find a remote planet and fight each other as a training exercise. However, their training is mistaken by Raptor as a serious quarrel, prompting Hammy to stop them in the middle of their final attacks. While completely bewildered, the two nevertheless "make up" at Hammy's insistence and follow her back to the Orion, agreeing to try something similar in the future. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Champ is generally happy-go-lucky in demeanor, believing firmly in the power of justice and fiercely protective to the ones he cares about. However, Champ can be hot-blooded and impulsive when provoked, especially when his friends are endangered or hurt. When he encountered Stinger, the man who killed Dr. Anton, he fell into a fit of rage and had to be restrained by his teammates, unintentionally causing his team to be poisoned. When not fighting, Champ will usually be lifting weights. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': As a fighting robot, Champ has strength far exceeding most humanoids. Oushi Black Arsenal *Kyutama **Oushi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Axe Mecha *Oushi Voyager Attacks * : Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), 4, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represent , "The Bull" **His finisher "Aldeberan Impact" refers to the star Aldeberan, the brightest of the Taurus constellation. Portrayal *Champ is voiced by Akio Ootsuka who had previously played Bara Revenger in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, and Hades Wise God Dagon in Mahou Sentai Magiranger. His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto. Notes *Oushi Black's arms, abdomen and legs are actually reused from the same parts of Champ's untransformed form. This technically makes Oushi Black simply just Champ wearing a Kyuranger helmet and upper body armor. *Champ wears his Kyuranger jacket over his right shoulder, which is a reference to a matador's cape. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References